Ballroom Blunder
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins is usually good at dancing - just not waltzing! So, why is he attending a ball that his friends set up, just so he could find the right lass? Will he find true love? Or will this ball be a disaster? Theme: Ball, Formal Party.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This is a "what if" scenario, where Frodo learns how to waltz for the first time out on the dance floor, during his ball. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins was thirty-four when news spread about him holding a ball. It was the last thing he wanted to do, and yet his friends, Merry, Pippin, and Folco coaxed him to do it. Honestly, why did he need to have a ball? What was the reason behind it?

Frodo had lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side. His soft, thick, curly brown hair fell around his face as he observed the guest list. His bright blue eyes took in all the names. They were mainly ladies and gentlemen scattered throughout the worlds, including the hobbits from this realm. He shook his head, ignoring the list once more as he retreated into his hobbit house, Bag End, in search of his blue vest and deep blue jacket. He wore a white dress shirt, beige suspenders, and deep blue knee-breeches. When he found the vest and jacket he wanted, his attire was complete.

He rushed out of Bag End, keen on avoiding eye contact with anyone. Oh, what if he ran into his fangirls? Who was attending the ball again? Did he need to check the guest list twice? Because he recalled the ball would be packed with eligible women. The fangirls were a part of that guest list. Great. He really wanted to leave his party and read a book. He sighed, accepting these wishes for now.

~o~

Adeline McKenzie stared longingly at one of Frodo's "Two Towers" pictures. She sighed, taking in his features. She wondered when the moment would come when she would meet Frodo Baggins in person, and not just as a character in a book or a film.

Adeline had pale skin, fair facial features, and her curly, chestnut hair ran down her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes were filled with innocence and hopefulness, but there was also a need for something more in her life than the usual day-to-day activities. She wanted adventure! She would give anything to get out of these four walls more. The clothes she wore today were a white T-shirt with a floral pattern on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and white socks.

She was twenty-seven and already hoping to get her own apartment soon. She looked at her room with a sigh. There were so much figurines nestled along the walls and on bookshelves. Sometimes, she thought she heard clanging sounds in the night, only to wake up in the morning to find her figurines were moved. But no one was in her room, with the exception of herself, during those times. Perhaps it was a ghost moving her figurines.

She continued to gaze at Frodo's picture, where he was at Emyn Muil, seated on a rock, gazing with a worried look on his face. Now, more than ever, she wanted to see Frodo. Maybe if he noticed her, then she wouldn't have to spend her days alone. But this was impossible. She'd never meet him! She sighed, realizing some things were too good to be true.

"Oh, if only you were real," she said. "All I want to do is hold your hand. That's all."

 _Snap!_

The sound startled her. She looked down at her computer desk. There, sitting on the desk's surface was a sealed envelope. Breaking the seal, Adeline pulled out an invitation. She perked up. The Autumn Ball was coming up! In fact, it was tonight! Oh, she couldn't wait to meet Frodo! What would she wear?

She checked her wardrobe, changing into a green dress with lots of glitter on the gown. She looked at the mirror, deciding her hair was fine with its half ponytail. Right. She was ready to go, but where would she go to the party? She looked around her room in dismay. There was no way to get to the Shire! It was hopeless!

 _Thud!_

"What was that?" Adeline checked her closet. No way! There was the Party Tree on the other side! She looked around, making sure no one was looking and dashed into the portal, surprised her closet door closed behind her. She looked around. There were so many women here donned in elegant dresses. All the men were dressed up, too, in tuxedos, dress robes, and other formal wear. She huffed, "Oh Frodo, where are you?"

~o~

Frodo stood on the dance floor, waiting for Merry to bring to him the next lass. Merry, the brunette-haired hobbit, came with a bushy-haired lass wearing a pink dress. Pink? She did look nice until he stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" the lady said in pain.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, sheepishly. He asked her, curious, "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself. She asked, out of curiosity, "Say, have you ever danced before?"

"Not waltzes," Frodo admitted. "This would be my first time."

 _Crunch!_

"Ahh!" Hermione belted out in pain.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, sheepishly.

"Hmm," Hermione stepped on his foot. She walked away, annoyed.

Frodo cringed. His poor foot throbbed! He looked up in time the next lass, who had straight brown hair and wore a red dress. He recovered, dancing with her and stepping on her feet, too.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie. You're new to this, aren't you?" Lucy said, curtly.

"Spinning, spinning, spinning…" Frodo's voice trailed off as he spun Lucy three times. Lucy spun into Pippin's arms, allowing him to lead her away from Frodo. Frodo huffed. This night stunk! There was no way he was good at waltzing! So, why did the next young lass careen right into him, showing him her fancy moves. "You're very poetic!" He said, jokingly, as Pippin returned to sweep this young lass away and bring in the next one.

"Hi. I'm Shelley!" the red-headed lass said, hugging him.

"Miss, what are you doing?" Frodo asked, the second she released him.

"A hug is worth a thousand words," Shelley said, petting his hair. Frodo jerked his head away from her, accidentally stepping on her feet. She giggled. "You're a terrible dancer."

Frodo paused, anger boiling up inside him. He wanted to say something, but he gave up, gesturing to Merry to take Shelley away. Merry did, while Pippin brought to Frodo the next lass, who danced with passion and pride. It honestly scared the poor hobbit. Was anyone right for him?

~o~

Adeline made her way over to the line of girls waiting to dance with Frodo Baggins. She was the twentieth girl in line. She wondered if she stood out from everyone else. Perhaps it was her gown. Either way, none of the girls and women paid attention to her, except to walk past her. She sighed, making her way down the line towards the first spot, where she saw Frodo having a terrible time.

Although the scene was funny, it was awful. Maybe she could get Frodo's attention and impress him in a better way, but how? Oh no! It was her turn!

~o~

Frodo couldn't calm the rabbit lass down! She was hopping too much to dance! It scared him. He gestured to Pippin, watching as his cousin dragged the rabbit away from him.

"I love you!" The rabbit shrieked, not appreciating being pushed around by the golden-haired gentle-hobbit.

Frodo raised his eyebrows in distress. Alright! He would dance with one more lass, and then take a break! Oh, he wasn't going to find anyone tonight! This was what he didn't need! He looked up when Pippin brought the next lass, a brunette-haired young woman wearing a glittery green dress. He giggled. It was the first time he laughed all day. He just hoped he wasn't embarrassing the lass.

"Is the glitter too much?" The lass didn't find it funny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Frodo shook his head. "I've never seen a dress like this before." Doh! Why did he say that? He was acting like an idiot. He laughed again, sheepishly. "I mean, many of the girls aren't wearing such a pretty dress. Wait! Why am I talking about dresses?"

"This isn't prom, you know!" one of the lasses suggested, brashly.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked the lass in green.

"Adeline McKenzie," Adeline said in introduction.

"Would you care to dance?" Frodo said, intrigued.

"Sure. I'm not a good dancer," Adeline admitted honestly. Frodo smiled, glad to hear it.

"I'm not a good at waltzes either. Just hobbit dances," Frodo whispered in her ear. His heart raced. He didn't know why. He was just drawn to her.

"Will you teach me how to waltz?" she whispered back, breathing heavy.

"I would love to," Frodo said, taking her waist and leading her out onto the dance floor. To his surprise, Adeline stepped on his feet just as much as he. It was stressful, but he calmed her down.

He sighed, realizing, in that moment, that he found the right lass.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Hermione Granger is from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series. Lucy Pevensie is from C.S. Lewis' series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


End file.
